


Second Chance

by IMayFallAgain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMayFallAgain/pseuds/IMayFallAgain
Summary: 'Pyrrha is resurrected, but she loses all of her memories, much to Jaune's dismay.'Pyrrha has been dead for a while. But maybe. Just maybe. He has a second chance.





	1. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past never leaves you.

“Jaune? Are you okay?” Ren asked as he followed Jaune down through the street with Nora close behind him, their blond leader was surging ahead and trying to push his way through the crowds towards the side of the village. Ren looked back to Nora in question and she merely shrugged her shoulders and raised both arms in a ‘I have no idea what’s going on’ kind of way. They continued to follow in his wake, the implacable huntsman trying to rush through the Sunday market as swiftly as possible without hurting anyone, Ren and Nora sparing apologies for everyone they passed, though most of them came from Ren.

Then they saw what had drawn his eye.

Her long, flowing red hair swayed down to her hips as it glowed faintly in the golden sunlight. Her tall, lithe form moved gracefully as she made her way down the street with a dancer or fighter’s poise. Her bright smile and joyous laugh carried easily through the crowd and everyone who saw or heard them lightened immediately. Her green eyes sparkled merrily in the light as she seemed to notice the group’s eyes on her, smiling and waving at them.

“Pyrrha?”

Ren and Nora joined Jaune as they all forced their way through the crowd, all of the people soon parting to allow them easier passage. They finally broke out of the throng at the edge of the town, bursting out into the open space to see her walking up a small grassy hill to a small house outside the town. And together they all ran.

“Pyrrha! Pyrrha!” Jaune shouted as he pounded up the remains of the grassy slope to reach her, his aura flaring slightly to compensate for his sprint. She turned around to face him, confusion evident in her eyes.

“Hello?” She said politely, smiling as honestly as she could while the confusion continued to cloud her emerald eyes.

“Pyrrha! It’s so good to see you again!” Jaune said, tears beginning to tumble from his eyes as he stepped forward to envelop her in a hug, freezing in his tracks as she took a frightened step backwards and started to furtively scan her surroundings for an escape. “Pyrrha?” He repeated, face falling quickly.

“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed in a voice so familiar that it hurt, face rueful and eyes sincere. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who is Pyrrha?”

Jaune staggered back, his chest shuddering as he stared down at the ground, the red-headed girl before him stepping forward with a look of concern. He felt Nora and Ren supporting him from behind, each of them placing a hand on his back as they too had tears streaming down their cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” She repeated as she hesitantly reached out a hand to Jaune, feeling an urge to comfort him because she had caused this somehow.

“You’re not Pyrrha?” Jaune asked completely distraught, eyes already red.

She shook her head in confusion, her familiar red locks swaying in the light breeze. “Umm no. My name is Artemis.” She gave them a small smile. “What are your names?”

Ren composed himself first, drawing in a deep breath to calm his vocal chords as he stepped forward to introduce the trio, trusting Nora to support Jaune as his eyes bore holes into the ground. “My name is Lie Ren.” He turned to gesture to his teammates. “This is my partner Nora Valkyrie and our leader Jaune Arc.” Nora gave a small half-hearted wave, which Artemis returned.

“Artemis!”

The voice of an older woman carried easily to their ears as the door to the small house opened, a small, grey-haired woman coming out and stopping as she saw all of the people assembled outside. She paused for a brief moment, allowing a small portion of her confusion to flit across her eyes before she stepped out and around Artemis.

“Artemis, could you please carry the groceries into the kitchen and put them away?” She asked kindly, giving the girl a caring smile and glancing down at where the bags had been left forgotten upon Jaune’s interruption.

“Oh!” Artemis exclaimed in surprise as she remembered the food at her feet, hastily reaching down to grab them and lift them up. “It was wonderful meeting you,” She said with a bright smile before turning around to enter the house.

The older woman sighed as she watched her go, feeling the weight on her shoulders increase tenfold as she turned to face the young huntsmen waiting for her. She hadn’t felt this much stress since several years ago, when she had first met Artemis.

“I take it you know Artemis,” She commented, looking to Ren for confirmation and receiving one in the form of a nod. “I always knew this would happen one day.”

Ren gave her an addled look, trying to make sense of everything. “What do you mean?” He asked, both of his teammates straightening and joining him to listen intently to the woman.

“One night, many years ago, there was a bright light out in the forest. The moon was glowing a brilliant silver and we had no need for light to make our way through the trees. We followed the light to where a small pool lay beneath the moon. And that is where we found her.” The woman looked off as though she was looking directly into the past and seeing the night as she had long ago. “She was lying there in the middle of the pool with all of her red hair spreading out through the water, looking so calm and peaceful in her shining armour. And with her was a solitary silver arrow, resting at the bottom of the pool as if they had both fallen from the moon. We carried her back to my house and I took care of her, trying to wake her up. Then, one day, she did. She sat up in the bed suddenly and looked around as if nothing made any sense.”

The woman let out a breath as her sight returned to the present and she looked up at the two young men and one young woman, all of them clinging tightly onto each of her words. “She had no memory,” The woman stated simply. “No matter what I tried or what anyone did, she couldn’t remember a thing before that night. And she has been staying with us… staying with me ever since.”

“Why-?” Ren began, but the woman cut him off, as if she had been preparing for this conversation for a very long time.

“Why Artemis? I suppose it was the moon that night, looking kindly down upon her to bring me to her.” The woman let out a subdued smile.

Ren shook his head briefly, filing away the information of ‘Artemis’ to recall later. “Why did you take care of her?”

The woman seemed genuinely confused by his question, having to comprehend it for a moment before answering. “I suppose it’s because she needed help.”

“I understand that fully, and I thank you so much for your efforts, but I meant why continue to take care of her, even now? Surely she’d be perfectly capable of handling herself, particularly if she still has any skills from when we knew her to be Pyrrha.”

“I-” The woman stopped, giving Ren a sad smile. “She reminds me of my daughter.” Ren bowed his head, moving to apologise before he was interrupted. “It’s perfectly fine. It just stings sometimes.”

“Could we speak to her before we go?” Jaune asked, his voice hoarse and eyes bloodshot. The woman nodding and smiling gently before stepping back into the house.

Artemis came out soon after with a bright grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, her hair shining in the dying light.

Ren stepped up to her, holding in his tears skilfully as he reached out a hand in offer. Artemis took it and they shook hands, Artemis smiling as Ren barely maintained an equilibrium. “It was lovely meeting you, Artemis,” Ren stated. “I wish you the very best in life.”

With that he let out a small smile and stepped back from her, letting Nora jump past him to envelop Artemis in a hug, lifting her off her feet. Nora buried her face into Artemis’ chest, holding her close as, with a wavering voice, she softly murmured, “It’s been really nice spending time with you.” Nora released the relieved girl and backed away from her slowly to join Ren, both of them giving their leader and former teammate some space.

Jaune stepped up to Artemis tentatively, averting his eyes as his mouth flapped open and he tried to speak. “I- uh… I…”

She let out a small giggle as she covered up her mouth with her hand in a way that was so Pyrrha that Jaune had to close his eyes and clench his teeth. “You know,” She said timidly, twirling the end of her hair in her fingers and twisting from side to side. “You’re pretty cute when you’re speechless.”

Jaune’s eyes shot open as he looked at her with confusion, hearing those words with Pyrrha’s voice coming out of Pyrrha’s mouth was a bizarre experience to say the least and he was temporarily jolted from his thoughts by the strangeness of it. “I- What?”

Artemis blushed a little, avoiding eye contact as her mouth pursed, the words having slipped out without her command. “Nothing!” She said hastily, still averting her brilliant green eyes. “Umm… It was nice meeting you,” She finished with a confident smile, finally looking him in the eyes.

Jaune looked deep into her eyes for some sign that Pyrrha was still in there. Some flicker of hope that she wasn’t gone. And he found nothing. Jaune awkwardly turned away from her as he said over his shoulder, “Yeah, you too, Pyrrha.” The huntsman walking down the hill without once realising his mistake.

Artemis walked over to the tree outside the house and sat on the wooden swing hanging down from one of its stronger branches, watching her visitors leave and slowly vanish into the winding paths of the forest. She remained there for a while, looking up at the brown and dying leaves that had just begun to be shed from the trees and watching them twirl and dance their way down to kiss the ground.

“Pyrrha.”


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just can't leave the past alone.

Jaune walked up the grassy slope to the top of the hill slowly, already seeing the old woman waiting for him at the door. He looked at her questioningly before she gestured towards the tree beside the house and Jaune followed her arm to where Artemis was grinning at him from the swing beneath the tree, her seat swaying to and fro slightly in the breeze as her red hair swirled up into the air with the breaths of wind. Jaune tried to smile back, his face morphing into what was either a happy grimace or a pained beam.

He strode through the short grass towards her, noticing how Artemis’ bare feet barely tickled the tips of the grass with every kick. He opened his mouth silently to let out an awkward and stilted greeting as he waved one hand clumsily in the air.

Unfazed, she replied smoothly with a ready smile. “Hello again!”

Like an icicle to the heart.

Jaune shook himself off, realising that he had left his mouth open for some time without speaking a single word. “Hey, Pyrrha,” He said, oblivious to the complicated expression that briefly took over Artemis’ face as he looked up at the tree. By the time he had turned back down to her, she had hidden the look well and was smiling warmly again.

They spent the next few hours together, sitting on the grass and talking. They would each take a turn to ask the other a question about their life, listen intently to the answer, then receive a question in turn. Artemis never mentioned Beacon or Pyrrha and Jaune never brought up the time before she had been found in the forest, the two instead sharing meaningless details about their everyday life or random facts they knew.

By the time lunch had rolled around and passed, neither Jaune nor Artemis had noticed until the old woman came up to them with a large plate of sandwiches for them to eat, leaving them be after watching Jaune wolf down a few and making sure Artemis would eat some. After eating, the pair simply lay down in the grass beside each other and looked up at the brilliant orange and pink hues that the setting sun sent splitting through the sky.

“Do you remember being Pyrrha at all?” Jaune whispered quietly, Artemis only barely catching the question on the wind before answering quickly and just as faintly.

“No. I’m sorry.”

Jaune let out a sigh and closed his eyes, breathing the autumn air in deeply and feeling the blades of grass in his strong fingers as he pulled and tugged on them absentmindedly.

As the sun fell below the horizon and night fell, Jaune walked off into the forest to clear his mind, Artemis watching him go from the swing before returning to the little house on the hill.

 

“Hello again!”

“Hey, Pyrrha.”

They spent the day in town, walking down the streets and looking at all of the shops as they talked. Gradually they managed to meander their way into a small café by lunch time, Jaune paying for both of their meals and drinks despite Artemis’ complaints.

They then whiled away their remaining time together in the town’s quaint gardens, watching the brown leaves floating down to rest on the small pool of water in the centre. Jaune and Artemis sitting side by side on a solitary bench hidden behind the bushes in the garden, a picturesque scene of wonder and beauty laid out before them.

Jaune broke the tranquillity of the location as he opened his mouth to ask a question. “You still don’t remember?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

Eventually, Jaune walked her back to the little house on the hill and thanking the old woman before going on his way, wandering into the woods for some air as Artemis watched from the swing.

 

“Hello again!”

“Hey, Pyrrha.”

Artemis took Jaune down to the nearby lake, the huntsman carrying his sword and a moderately small basket in his hands as she sprung up ahead. When she had complained that the weapon was unnecessary, he simply stated that his tutor had told him to never enter foreign territory unarmed, to which she commented that his tutor must have been wise. He agreed silently.

They reached the end of the path and Jaune saw as he turned the corner, all the trees all falling away and the most wondrous sight replacing it. Sparkling, blue waters stretching out into the distance as a calm wind caused it to faintly shimmer beneath the sun. Artemis gleefully dragged him to a large tree by the edge of the water and pulled him down to sit with her, the two setting out a blanket and the food they had brought with them.

Feasting on their picnic as they talked about all kinds of things ranging from Ren and Nora to how those small blue birds seemed to sing in the rain. As the day slowly began to fade away and the two were silently watching the small waves lap against the silky shoreline, Jaune opened his mouth.

“Remember?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

They walked back beneath the stars, a cold wind settling in from the North, Artemis taking the opportunity to walk closer to him and Jaune wrapping the blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm and safe. When they had finally returned to the small house on the hill, the old woman was sleeping on the porch in her wooden rocking chair, which she had dragged out of the living room to sit it to wait.

Jaune lifted her out of the chair and carried her in to place onto her bed under Artemis’ directions, replacing the chair in its rightful place directly after. Artemis followed him to the door as he tried to leave, gently placing a hand onto his arm as she bade goodbye, watching him walk into the shroud of the forest from the window.

 

“Hello again!”

“Hey, Pyrrha.”

Artemis requested that he show her what he had been visiting in the forest every single year he had come to visit her, and Jaune acquiesced quickly. She followed him into the forest, staying close behind him and enjoying the feeling of his arm around her waist to hold her back and safe. They only ran into a few Grimm along the way, simple Beowolves that Jaune dispatched with ease as Artemis waited calmly behind him. By the time they stopped, it was past noon and Jaune and Artemis both agreed to stopping for a break where he had led them.

It was an open clearing surrounded with orange and brown trees, the rustle of the leaves in the wind creating a calming essence of tranquillity. In the centre of the clearing was a small pool of water, shimmering beneath the sunlight. Artemis looked through the clear waters to the bottom, feeling as though the pool was familiar somehow. In her dreams.

Jaune stepped up to the edge and looked down at the bottom, spotting the silver arrow resting on the sandy floor swiftly with the aid of the sun. He quickly placed his sword down beside Artemis, giving her a quick strategy for survival in case they were approached by a curious Grimm in the near future. Stripping off his armour and some of his outer layers of clothing, a hoodie with a bunny on it included among those, Jaune walked to stand by the edge of the pool. He smiled reassuringly to Artemis as she waited by the precipice with concern before he stepped into the waters.

Jaune let himself sink down into the water, gripping onto his shield tightly to ensure he wouldn’t let go. Finally reaching the bottom, Jaune reached out with one hand to grasp the silver arrow, feeling its slippery shaft slide from his fingers. Trying again, Jaune snagged the arrowhead on the tips of his fingers and dragged it back to him, the arrow deceptively heavy even beneath the water. Jaune held both the arrow and his shield tightly as he pressed a concealed button on the inside of his shield. Within seconds, the jet of fire dust shooting out the bottom of the shield carried him up and out of the water, the modification powerful enough to lift him up into the air for a moment before sending him falling back to Remnant.

Jaune squeezed his handle in just the right way and the shield opened up, white flaps uncurling into metal wings of sorts, the makeshift glider slowing his descent enough for him to land safely beside the pool with arrow and shield in hand. Jaune made a small mental note to be grateful to Ruby for going all out on his shield as thanks for saving her life.

Artemis quickly wrapped him in a towel she had found in his pile of gear as he lowered his shield onto the ground gently and lifted the silver arrow up to look at it in the light. Jaune recognised the design immediately. It was identical to the arrow that he had seen many many times in his nightmares. The one he had wished he was strong enough or fast enough to stop.

He turned it over in his hands, watching the small droplets of water drip from the arrow head onto the ground as Artemis looked at it strangely, putting one hand up to her chest. Jaune held it out to her with his hand, letting his towel drop down to the grass without acknowledgement.

“This is the arrow they found you with,” He explained, holding the silver projectile up to Artemis’ hands. She flinched back away from it as she increased the small distance between them, gazing at the point warily with one hand over her chest. “Pyrrha?” He asked, lowering the arrow as he saw the fear splashed across her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Artemis said, eyeing the arrow uneasily. “It just feel wrong somehow. I can’t explain it.”

“But that’s a good thing! It might be able to catalyse some memories! You might become Pyrrha again!” He thrust the arrow out towards her, holding it horizontally between them as he looked at her with pleading eyes. “Please.”

Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she steeled herself, opening her emerald eyes to reach out and grasp the silver arrow with both hands.

And her eyes rolled into the back of her head.


	3. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the you are blind to the future while you keep staring at the past.

Jaune rushed forward to catch Artemis as she fell down towards the ground with no sign of halting her collapse. He barely managed to place his arms beneath her before she hit the ground and he awkwardly placed her onto the ground, laying her down gently. Jaune stood up to look around the clearing for a moment before he grabbed up his sword and shield to replace on his hip in easy access. Picking up the slightly damp towel and placing it onto the ground and spreading it out, Jaune lifted Artemis up to position her atop the towel, brushing her hair out of her face to smile down at her.

He returned to his belongings to snatch up his clothing, pulling his shirt and hoodie on hastily and picking up his armour to bring with him as he walked over to sit beside Artemis. Sighing as he unwound, Jaune ran his hands through her hair, working his fingers through it and feeling her relax in his arms. He smiled softly to himself as he looked at the peaceful expression on her face, continuing to slowly adjust her flowing red hair as her head rested in his lap.

He sat there for a while, listening to the birds and the wind around him, simply watching Artemis’ chest steadily rising and falling as she rested in his hold. The sun gradually slid down the sky to peek over the treetops and Jaune scanned his surroundings calmly as he noted a young Grimm completely oblivious to their presence without any negative emotions. Gradually, the sounds of the birds faded away as night fell and the stars were unveiled, the white pinpricks of light so distant on the infinite black carpet of space. Jaune looked up at the stars, letting his mind wander.

Then, inevitably, Jaune’s thoughts turned to Pyrrha.

He could still picture her smile and how her hair flowed around her in the wind. He could still hear her laugh and proud voice as she teasingly praised him for a job well done. He could still feel her steady and warm hands on his as she taught him how to use his weapons. He could still smell her conditioner and clothing as they hugged after finishing a particularly difficult assignment. He could still taste her tongue on his own as she pushed him backwards and into that metal coffin.

But now his memories were blurred. They had slowly faded over time to the point that he was beginning to lose the line between Pyrrha and Artemis. How Artemis’ bright and free smile lit up everyone around her. How Artemis’ singsong tones carried easily out in the open. How Artemis’ hair felt in his hands as he wove his fingers deep into her locks. How Artermis’ hands had smelt after they had picked some flowers together in the gardens.

Jaune shook his head.

It wasn’t fair to keep comparing Artemis to Pyrrha. It wasn’t fair for her to live beneath the shadow of a champion. It wasn’t fair to return year after year on the day he lost Pyrrha to see if he could bring her back again. It wasn’t fair to Artemis. And it wasn’t fair to Pyrrha.

He had lost her a long time ago. And now he was given a second chance. Artemis wasn’t Pyrrha. She never was and never had been. She had only ever been Artemis. The Pyrrha he loved was dead. She was gone forever and he would never get her back. But that was okay. That was alright. Because that could never take away from all of the good times he had with her. All those times they had laughed and smiled and hugged and fought and danced. All those times they had loved one another yet never said it out loud. Because it never had to be said. Because they were too scared.

Jaune had let his one opportunity for happiness to pass him by and Remnant had granted him another. And he would not squander it to go searching for the love he had lost.

Jaune took a deep breath.

Artemis was her own person. And maybe… just maybe… he might have another chance at happiness after all.

“Jaune?”

He looked down into her face as she looked up at him with lidded and exhausted eyes. He smiled kindly down at her, realising for the first time that he had been clinging to a memory. But he would not spend the rest of his life chasing ghosts. He had to keep moving forward.

“Yes, Artemis?” He asked softly, looking deep into her green eyes with his own blue ones.

“I’m sorry,” She breathed, her face remorseful as she looked down from his face to her hands.

Jaune’s eyebrows came together in confusion. “Why? What for?”

“I still don’t remember.”

She looked so distraught, having to tell him that the one he loved was never coming back. So crushed that somehow, inexplicably, it was her fault that he was in pain every second he spent with her.

Jaune leaned down over her to draw her attention, noticing how surprise, excitement, guilt, and joy all flickered through her eyes in an instant.

“Hey,” He murmured quietly.

“Hey,” She returned, her chest rising and falling quickly as her eyes ran over his face. Her tongue darted out of her lips to lick at them. Jaune’s senses were returned to him as he realised his face was slowly lowering down to hers as she simultaneously stretched up.

“That’s okay, Artemis,” He breathed, centimetres separating them. “That’s perfectly fine.”

Jaune leaned down to close the tiny gap separating them, the bright moon shining merrily above them.

 

“Artemis?”

“Yes, Jaune?” She asked as she looked over at him, the former huntsman laying on his back on the grass as she swayed in the small swing beneath the big tree.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” He inquired, still staring up at the late afternoon sky with the vibrant colours splashed across it.

She looked off into the distance for a moment, wondering how different their lives would have been if they had never met or if she had stayed Pyrrha forever.

“No. I don’t,” She said, watching a solitary brown leaf sway down to rest upon the ground.

“I do,” He continued, eyes following a different leaf that spun and danced through the air upon the light breeze. “A _very_ handsome man was passing through some small village when he thought he saw something. Someone. A beautiful woman with long red hair and a _killer_ body.” Artemis chuckled but didn’t move as she listened to his story. “He thought she was someone else at first. Someone he had lost a long time ago.”

“And?” She asked, tilting her head to the side to prompt him to carry on.

“But finally he realised that it didn’t really matter if she was or not. He decided that he loved her either way and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.” Jaune traced the leaf’s path down to the ground with his eyes, where it joined the one Artemis had been following.

“Sounds like she was a lovely girl and they were a sweet couple. So what happened to them in the end?” She asked, a smile playing across her lips.

Jaune held up a hand to the light, eyeing the golden band around his finger. “Oh you know, the stereotypical thing. But what can I say? I am old fashioned.”

Artemis let out a small chuckle as he stood up from the ground and walked over to her, placing on hand onto her neck as the other rested on her belly. They both leaned in for a kiss. When they parted, Artemis’ eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“And how did that turn out for you?” She asked, a coy smile on her features.

“Well.” Jaune leaned in for another kiss. “I’d say that I lived happily ever after.” One more kiss.

He helped her up out of the lonely swing beneath the great big tree and led her up and through the door into the little house on the hill.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
